


Getaway Driver

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: A ficlet I did awhile ago and never put over here in which Belle runs out on her wedding and hops into a stranger's car.





	Getaway Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209999) by [lizandletdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie). 



> Based on the prompt: “i’m a runaway bride/groom and you’re driving my getaway car”

It was like the beginning to a bad joke.

Gold had been at a stoplight outside a church, minding his own business when an Australian woman in a wedding dress opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

“Uh, miss?” he blurted out. It was about as eloquent as he was capable of being.

“Just drive please,” she replied and a glance up revealed that the light had gone green. “I don’t care where you’re going.”

He was about to ask her what the hell was going on when a man in a tuxedo skidded to a halt outside the passenger side door and started banging on the window.

“Belle!” the man was yelling. “Please, you can’t do this!”

“Go!” she exclaimed, looking back at Gold with an absolutely stricken look on her face. The crowd of people coming up behind the young man were what finally convinced him to hit the gas and get the hell out of there. The presumed groom followed them for about half a block before he finally stopped and Gold was able to turn his attention back towards his wayward hitchhiker.

“Care to explain what that was all about?” he asked.

“I couldn’t marry him.”

“It didn’t occur to you that this may have been a little late in the game to figure that out?”

“My dad loves him,” she replied. “I didn’t want to hurt either one of them!”

“And running out in your wedding dress seemed like the least painful option available?”

“I just couldn’t go through with it.”

He looked over at her and realized she was crying a little bit. With a grimace, he pulled into a diner parking lot.

“Why are we stopping?” she sniffled.

“Because if I remember my wedding right, you probably haven’t eaten all day,” he said as he put the car into park. “And I think the least you can do is buy me lunch while we talk this out.”

“I don’t have any money,” she admitted sheepishly. “There aren’t pockets in wedding dresses.”

“Well, then I guess you’ll just have to owe me for that, too.”

She gave him a watery little smile as soon as she realized he was teasing her and he decided he liked the way she smiled at him. That could be a dangerous proposition.

“I might be a little overdressed,” she protested weakly, and he could tell she didn’t really mean the objection even as she said it.

“Nonsense,” he replied. “You’ll start a whole new trend.”


End file.
